Revealed Truth
by Celiana-Milia
Summary: Lucy is a spell caster? Natsu a youkai? but they Tim up together and with the others, for some reasons. what's the reason and how will they end up?


"what kind of youkai is this?" said a blonde haired girl

"I don't know, I never seen one like this before, lucy.." said a short haired girl

"where's natsu anyway, normally he would get here before we does, right lisanna?.." said lucy

"yeah, and looks like gray, wendy, levy and the other can't come.." said lisanna

"but, we have no choice.." said lucy

"yeah, you're right.." said levy and lisanna

"we have to do this no mater what!" said both of them

They took their position and started fight the youkai

"luce, what's the strategy?" lisanna shouted while she ran around

"from its appearance, looks like its weakness is its eyes! So, try target the eyes, girls!"

"okay then!" lisanna release her bracelet then she turned into half demon.

She tried to hit the youkai eyes, but its body is too big.

*sigh* "this thing is to darn big, i can't take it anymore!" said lisanna

Lisanna lose its concentration, and suddenly the youkai tried to step on her.

"lisanna watch out!" shouted lucy

"machine pistols" said a glasses girl "now, hit it!"

Then, a hundreds of pistols were surrounding the youkai and fired it at its vital point. But, the youkai still standing unscratch

"l-levy? You're come?" said lucy

"oh, of course I did! And, looks like my attack doesn't leave any scratch at all, huh?" said levy

Levy started running and shouted "luchan! Weakness?"

"his eyes, levy, his eyes! Try using laser gun!" said lucy

"okay then, 'laser gun'!" said levy, then a laser gun appeared and she used it to shot the youkai eyes.

"wow, that's awesome.. so that's the power of kotodama… even though she's a half youkai, she's good, really good if I must say" said lucy, amazed. (kotodama : word user)

"I'll help too.." said lisanna

"lisanna, your hurt, rest a bit longer.. " said lucy

"don't worry I'll help levy" said lisanna then she fought beside levy

But still, it was too much to handle, lisanna injuries become more and more, and levy voice is became slower

"hang in there lisanna, levy! I think natsu is coming toward us now" said lucy

"toward us? I'm already here, luce!" said a cool pink haired boy

"Natsu! Don't just stand there! Help them, quick!" lucy screaming  
with a body full of scratch, lisanna whispered "help me, please.."

"tch, okay then.. but it cause lucy ask me to, okay" said natsu, playing his lance

Natsu get down to the business and kill the youkai in a blink of an eye with his dragon lance (actually, for me natsu looks more cool with katana, but it easier to say 'dragon lance' than 'dragon katana')

"okay everyone, stand back! I'm casting the spell now and you too, natsu. Or you will get suck to the another dimension" said lucy

"what! Okay then, come on, the youkai is coming to its consciousness" natsu yelled

Lucy cast the spell, then the youkai disappeared.

Lucy took lisanna to the hospital asap after the fight its over.

* * *

At the hospital—

"natsu, where levy go?" asked lucy

"she said, she wanna buy some trout candy.." said natsu

"hmm… maybe she too much saying word…." Said lucy

"hey, luce.. why are you the one who bring lisanna? She's got a family anyway, not like us?" said natsu

"natsu... how many times i have to tell you.. even though your grandpa..iss..s.. well, you know what.. don't be jealous to her.." lucy whispered

*giggled* "tch, jealous? Who? Me? No way, and you know that I'm not a human + he's not my real grandpa, okay?" said natsu

Lucy holds natsu's hand and said "stop it, please.."

"w-we-well... if lucy said so, then i'll stop" natsu blushed

*knoked* "who's there!" said natsu pointing his lance at the door

"relax guys.. its us? See?" said a women in dress

"mi-mir-mirajane? What are you doing here?" lucy shocked

"what? Me? I'm here to visit lisanna, of course.. she's my sister anyway... and look, elfman here too" mirajane smiled

"wuoh! Hello there, long time no see!" yelled elfman

"oh, hi! Nice to see you both again.." lucy smiled with such a gentle face

"tch, i guess, i'll leave then.." said natsu

He went out in a slow motion, hoping lucy would catch up with him. But she's busy talk with lisanna family then natsu said with his high volume "O-K-A-Y! I leave RIGHT NOW! THIS INSTANTS! And i'm not kidding, get it? If i go, don't search for me!" then he went through the window (well, the window is ruin ofc) and jump to one roof to another..

"oi! Natsu! A real man, gonna introduce him first before the lady does!" said elfman with an extreme like face

*sigh*"well, well... looks like I've to find him right away then. Both of you, please take care of lisanna.. oh, and if levy back, please tell her we go home first.." said lucy went out to catch up natsu

* * *

"tch, where is he?" said lucy

She searched everywhere, to some place that natsu would go. His house, his villa, beside the river, his exercise place, tool shop, at the park, up on slide, everywhere..

"oh gosh, don't tell me.." lucy remembered that natsu yelled "...if i go, don't search for me!.."

Lucy worried that natsu really run away. Suddenly, a man with formal-butler like suit yelled "ojou-sama! Where are you?"

"oh, loki? W-What are you doing here?" said lucy with an innocent face

"ojou-sama.. that's what i suppose to ask... i've search for you everywhere, then natsu said you where here.. so, I c-" said loki *cut by lucy*

"natsu? You see him? Where is he? It's my order, tell me now and no lying!" said lucy with high voice

"o-ok-okay.. the last i saw him, he was toward the sakura tree.. but you can't go there ojou.." said loki

"why not? He's heading to the sakura tree right? There where the primary gate is! Maybe he's fighting right now, he'll need me to send the youkai go!" yelled lucy

"b-but.. ojou-sama.." said loki

"silence! It's my wish, you can't deny it!" yelled lucy

"tch, 'kay but please be carefull.." said loki

"don't worry to much.. I'll be fine, I promise" said lucy

"okay then, but please stick on your promise.." said loki with his worried face

"kay!" lucy smiled

Lucy go to the central of the city, where the sakura tree is.

"natsu, please hang on.." lucy whispered

* * *

*sound of the slashing lance*

"tch, what is this thing? Even though i'm one of them, i don't have skin as hard as that! Plus i don't bring wendy's hardness potion" natsu talked to himself

Then there's a voice, its became louder and louder

"Luce? It's lucy?"said natsu

"Natsu! Watch out! Behind you!"screamed lucy

Natsu got attack then being pushed to the wall. He can barely stand and his body full of scratch

"l-lucy.. what are you doing here? It's too dangerous for you.." said natsu

"what do you mean, you're the one who.."said lucy "..lucy please believe me, i'll win for your sake" natsu whispered, wipe off his blood

*tears drop* "please.. stop..." lucy sobbed

"don't worry.. i'll be just fine" said natsu

Natsu stands up with the help of his lance and in the position for counter attack

"stop! Natsuu!" lucy screamed

Then suddenly the youkai punctured by a katana. Loki defeated it from behind. "ojou-sama, quick, cast the spell!" loki shouted

"okay, here I go! (with the heart of the mighty dragon, we defeat it. Not a mere sword nor a shield, but a lance that protect them all. In this pure land of yours, felt the wind through our skin, the sun through its heat, and the moon through its radiance. With the risk of the dragon lance wielder and my own life, perish the one who drown us into misery. Heave in sight, Dimensional Gate!)" said lucy, then the youkai gone for good

Loki put his katana back to its sheath and went toward natsu with a death glare then *punch sounds* he punched him in the face and said "Quit playing around and get more serious, will ya? You'll never protect ojou-sama with such brave word your saying! I don't care if you die, but who knows that youkai targeted ojou, She can be in dangerous at any moments! "

Natsu just stand still with his wound open wide. "I never see loki this mad before…" natsu talked to himself

"loki, shut up!" lucy shouted, with her flooded eyes. "I'm sorry for the rudeness ojou, then I shall go" said loki then he went home

"luce, I'm sorry.. I'm so stupid, aren't i? maybe you'll ma-.." *slap* "I hate you, a lot!" lucy yelled then she went off. Not long after she left, natsu passed out


End file.
